


Fic Bites - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyou Shou

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [16]
Category: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyou Shou
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Harukanaru





	1. Eisen/Yasuaki - Locked in a Room

“I’m so sorry,” Eisen said, his breath hitching with held back sobs, but his hands were steady as he pressed the fabric ripped from his sleeve against Yasuaki’s wound.

“No problem,” he replied, anything to get that miserable expression off Eisen’s face, but Eisen only shook his head with that heartbroken—and heartbreaking—look firmly in place.

“If you didn’t have to save me--“ He cut off when Yasuaki cupped his face in his hand, and looked into those dear eyes.

“I’ll always come for you,” he said firmly, and added “I love you,” so he would always know the reason.


	2. Eisen/Tomomasa - Scars

“And this one?” he asked, tracing lightly, gently—always so gentle with everyone and everything—down the scar over his ribs. Tomomasa held back a laugh at the tickle and caught his fingers in his hand, bringing them to his mouth to kiss them. Eisen watched him with that soft smile, so focused on Tomomasa his shyness was temporarily forgotten, even naked and sprawled over him.

“Bandits up north,” he answered, pulling him closer by the arm around his waist. Eisen’s brow furrowed and he bent down, his silken hair brushing over his chest just before soft lips pressed over his scar.


End file.
